


Soft Hands and BEYOND

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Baking is Punk as Fuck, Fanart, Gen, Post Grad Jack Zimmermann, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Some "Baking Is Punk As Fuck" verse Jacks and a Bitty!





	Soft Hands and BEYOND

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [baking is punk as fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767870) by [heyfightme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfightme/pseuds/heyfightme). 
  * Inspired by [baking is punk as fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767870) by [heyfightme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfightme/pseuds/heyfightme). 



> A bit of BiPaF Jack, a PRE-BiPaF baby emo punk Jack Zimmermann, and a very fine well aged Post Grad BiPaF Jack Zimmermann

**Author's Note:**

> [Find these images on Tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/163060604792/yeah-so-i-wanted-to-draw-punkjack-zimmermann-a)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [@Omgpieplease](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
